Scorching Valentine
by Burning
Summary: Rogue is not expecting anything for valentines day.


_A/N I am so sorry hat this is late! I was thinking about it all day and then I get home late but sat down to write it anyway and it just sort of flowed out, which made me quite happy. And then of course the site was slower then it has ever been, in my memory, so I didn't get it uploaded last night. But here it is today, hope it's still alright being a day late!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn't expect anything for Valentines day. I mean, come on, she was going out with John and this was just the kind of thing he hated. So she didn't dress up, and she prepared herself for a let down. She knew John loved her, he just couldn't show it, and she understood and accepted that, so she didn't expect anything.

And so it was only natural that she was surprised when she opened her door and found a pink envelope and a red rose. There was no-one around so she allowed herself to smile, to think that maybe he had…

She slipped back into her room and opened the envelope. It was a simple card, pink with a red tissue heart on the front and inside the words:

My dearest Rogue

You are the most beautiful girl I have ever known, will you be my valentine?

Love always

Bobby.

And reality crashed in.

These dreams had kept coming for months now. By day she was with Bobby, the safe and predictable Bobby, who never touched her and always called her Rogue and was always so polite and kind. Bobby, who she hated with every fiber of her being, but didn't have the heart to dump.

Because by night John came to her. He was in her head, whispering, sighing, seducing her. And she would awake believing everything he had said to her and everything she said back to him. She would walk around in a daydream, on a cloud of happiness because John loved her so much. But in reality he had left her, even though he loved her more then life itself. And no matter how many times he explained to her that he was sorry, but he couldn't stay, she still couldn't believe he had left her.

Because he loved her so much.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She screwed up the Valentine card and put it in the bin. She couldn't throw away the rose, she liked flowers too much. She left it in a vase on her windowsill. She checked her reflection once more. Despite preparing herself to receive nothing, she hadn't prepared herself for something from Bobby. She had completely forgotten him. So opening the card and seeing his name had stared her sobbing like mad and now she was ten minutes late for class.

As she rounded the corner and started down the stairs, she noticed that everyone was gathered in front of the large French windows that opened out onto the lawns. She stopped at the back of the crowd and asked someone what was going on. The small kid started babbling like mad and she realized she was lucky to get the facts out of him.

"Well I don't really know cos I'm really short and all the way at the back here, but their saying that Pyro's crept into the school and left a message burning on the lawns for the Professor. It's like a challenge from Magneto or something…"

She didn't want to hear anymore. Leaving the kid in mid-sentence she turned and ran. This wasn't fair. Why today of all days? The tears that she had spent so long wiping away burst out again leaving glistening trails down her cheeks.

She ran straight to the roof. It was her favourite spot to sit and think things over. Nestled against the chimney pots with just the sky.

It was as she came out of the fire exit that she realised. The lawns were directly below her. Leaning over the barrier she saw for the first time the massage, scorching and flowing across the grass.

Marie

forever adored.

No signature was needed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N Well there it is. Please, please, please review and tell me what you think._

_It is actually finished, but I put it up as in progress because I'm not sure about the message at the end. I was hoping someone could help me out?_


End file.
